


Luminescent

by RoseShower



Series: The Last Female Saiyan [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, BlueSaiyan, DeniedFeelings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female!Saiyan, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, King - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Romance, Saiyain, Saiyan!Bulma, SuperSaiyan, VegetaLovesBulma, prince - Freeform, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseShower/pseuds/RoseShower
Summary: Her eyes stared into the void while his own stared into the sky. And he, in unpredicted reasoning, wondered why such a being had this much power over him. Especially one that smelled so Saiyan. - [SaiyanBulma!AU].
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: The Last Female Saiyan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121204
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Scent of Purity

**Author's Note:**

> I straight up could not find any Saiyan!Bulma AU's. I was so disappointed. But hey, if the fandom won't make one, I will! Let's hope I can execute it well.
> 
> Oh, Pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Ana, I'm an idiot when it comes to romance, here I am, sup.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy my story. I'm going to hope I finish this one better than my other one's.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

_"I am an exceptionally good person! My only crime is being beautiful..." - Bulma._

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

He was annoyed.

As customary, in his tolerated existence, he observed as his Saiyan attendants finished purging what was left of the world he took care of, all in vexation.

They took too long for his liking. And he would say something, and he _will_ , but for now, as he waited, he thought about all the intolerable things he'd say when they'd return. Yes, why it was only proper of him to do so. In normal circumstances, he could care less if they finished quickly or not. Yet, as of this moment, he could not shake the awful feeling of something likely to occur.

Again, nevertheless, he could care less. Such feelings were a weakness that remained little in his system, and he intended to flush them out whenever he caught himself. He had no time to dwell on superstitions. Whatever ominous feeling he had was shaken off, instead replaced with a more annoyed, angered emotion.

The Saiyans he had by his side could handle any danger, anyway. He didn't care if they died or not. They were just leverage.

All that mattered was his power. Though... it _would_ be unfortunate if he lost his only two sparring partners that provided a submission. He did like beings _groveling_ at his feet.

His permanent scowl remained on his face as his coal-dark eyes shone at the enormous explosion that echoed in the background. He could feel the ground shake below his feet, and stubbornly, he remained standing with crossed arms, ignoring the distant screams and little creatures that would scatter away in fear, only to be caught and blown up by his people. The wind that resonated from such a destructive beam reached him, moving his hair and coating it with grains of the ground. Another quake followed, this time by his other helper.

He wouldn't let such a tiny, insignificant quake deter him. Not that such things would, anyway. He was a Saiyan, a prince no less, and a Saiyan Prince remained proud and tall in the face of destruction. And how he _loved_ destruction.

It appeased him in ways that stupid, simple things could not, and hearing the sounds of torture of lesser beings reminded him of his superiority among them all. It let him know that soon, his revenge would someday arrive, and soon, such beings were to become the intolerant monster that claimed to own him.

A swoop of inner rage erupted within him and his scowl deepened.

Yes, he would pay. That cruel, atrocious creature would bow to his feet, seeking mercy that he will _never give_.

He would make that monstrosity _suffer_ for killing his home. He would make it yield for all the times he's been beaten almost to death, only to return again and face the stupid thing with reluctant submission.

It was a goal that drove him, a goal that kept his pride alive. It was what kept him wishing in the night, a fantasy he thirsted for. Nothing else would ever satisfy him until he had what he wanted.

Such a thing would arrive soon. And when it did, the bemused warlord would be tortured until it's last _disgusting_ breath.

Such devilish thoughts made the stoic prince smirk, all while feeling the pumping hatred of everything he sought out to avenge.

His past. His father.

His race.

His _life_.

Everything for them. Everything for himself.

Even though he was stuck, presumably forever more until such power came to him to reach his desire.

He knew he was powerful already. He was a prince of a warrior race. It was obvious that he was.

But he questioned why such a title felt bitter when he was reminded of his throne made only by two.

Radditz and Nappa. Last two Saiyans, and the most idiotic at that.

And the ones who took too damn long _killing_.

Still, beyond him, he could see them flying around, hungrily searching for what remained of an apocalyptic wasteland. The ground continued to shake as his comrades created more eruptions and trouble, all while he inspected.

Vegeta would admit that it was only fair the rest of his race would enjoy the murder. It was in their blood after all.

Except he didn't wish to bother with it today.

Training eluded him the more the monster sent him and his slaves on missions, and he was not fond of toying around in boring places that meant little to nothing to him. Killing these weak beings was no training, just a mere pluck of his ki. All he had to do was step over them, even, without fretting to use his blasts. It was nothing.

This was all nothing, to begin with. And it would remain as nothing once his stupid fiendish people finished.

It was just a cruel reminder of how Frieza treated his entire race.

His eyes narrowed.

Oh, how he _hated_ that creature.

He wanted nothing but to destroy it. Destroy it all and leave nothing to mock.

_He could. But now wasn't the time_.

The gold and blue have not coursed through him yet.

And that was what annoyed him.

It is what angered him.

But it was the only thing driving him.

However, as always, his rightfulness was revoked and toyed until the pride left nothing. He would have to be patient, even though he wondered if he could still afford any more time.

"Vegeta," The prince heard Nappa call, bloodied, "We left you the last city. Like you wanted." He said, landing with a wicked, enriched smile on his face.

Vegeta eyed the smiling Saiyan and held his tongue, deciding to wait until he finished with the last thing he was sent here to do. Replying with only a mere gruff, he looked away and flew over to the city himself, again to forget how insignificant he truly was against everything else.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

Quickly, as he soared through the lucid sky darkening every second, he left behind the two idiotic Saiyans mainly to finish off what those fools had promised to leave him. And... briefly to see what else he could find that could prevent him from growing annoyingly bored on his way back to Frieza's ship.

With the help of the bright white moon on the very planet, he could see a small city in the distance growing more the further he traveled. It looked far more advanced than the measly villages those other nitwits destroyed, and far more productive than the disgusting cities he had gone in to get rid of himself.

It piqued his curiosity, however, not enough to stop him from destroying what was left. Really, nothing could do such a thing. Destroying things was his specialty. But it _was_ peculiar that such a city was almost as advanced as the material made from Frieza's captured scientists. Vegeta briefly wondered if there was something far more valuable here, something Frieza may have mentioned for him to retrieve.

It would explain why Frieza was so intent on getting rid of this place.

Rigid, he stopped in the middle of the city, noticing the little disgusting purple creatures stop and stare at him in cluelessness. With crossed arms, he eyed the glass and metal, ignoring the innocent stares while observing everything from above.

Calculating his choices, he pulled his hand from where it was tucked in his other arm, pointing a single gloved finger toward the largest building.

Gasps and an unknown language he could probably understand with his scouter uttered from underneath him upon seeing his finger glow a bright yellow light. Murmurs of nonsense reached his ears, and crying from the children, whom he thought were absurd looking things, had risen when a small beam released at his command.

It landed on the white building, exploding in sparks of dented material and bodily carnage that landed on some of the living things screaming for their life.

Vegeta, ignoring as the debris fell on the little things, continued to shoot his, what he considered, weak beam, wondering why such sights were not amusing him as it should have been.

Perhaps it was because, among this all, his keen senses of smell detected something else other than the disgusting odor of these little things and burned homes. Something so faint but familiar engulfed his nose among all the other types of smell, and his eyes narrowed, pulling his hand back from shooting anymore.

Such a smell was annoying him.

Frowning in confusion, he descended and walked through the havoc he created, stopping briefly when he noticed a tiny building ahead of this city. Perhaps the thing Frieza had wanted.

His annoyance rose when he realized that the smell seemed to be coming from that specific direction.

Growling, he jumped in the air and quickly made his way toward the lonesome dome, intent on finding out why such a scent was beginning to drive him mad.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

Piercing black eyes assessed the area. "Where's the Prince?" Raditz asked, turning to Nappa, stoic.

Nappa scowled as he turned away from the squirming little thing in his hands. "Off to get rid of the rest." He answered, and grinned when he pressed on the innocent being's head.

Raditz turned from the unclean Saiyan and glared. "He would've been back by now," He grumbled.

Nappa glared at him, "Are you saying Vegeta can't handle a city of weaklings?" He asked, harsh. The ground trembled below him.

Raditz shook his head, undeterred. "I'm saying that Vegeta wouldn't normally stall. He doesn't take his time killing things," He paused, "He gets it done quick."

"Then clearly you don't know the prince," Nappa hissed at him, "After all this time I thought you'd know him better. Vegeta enjoys the destruction," Nappa fisted his hand and the creature popped, "He is a Saiyan. Violence is our peak."

Raditz didn't look at him. Instead, he looked in the direction Vegeta headed, noticing barely the puffs of smoke so far away. Raditz recalled Vegeta's off behavior when they first started this mission three days ago, pondering why the Prince did indeed seem... bored.

"Besides," Nappa regarded, standing up and retrieving another one of the civilians of this planet that was left alive beside him, "Lord Frieza wanted us to get something from this pathetic excuse of a planet. Obviously, our Prince is choosing to do so." Nappa said, grinning at the little pet. The alien squirmed in fear in response to the predatory grin on the Saiyan's face.

Raditz scowled, bothered. It didn't make sense to him.

Unfortunately, he was not in a position where he should care. Vegeta would have his head if he questioned such a thing.

"Maybe," Raditz conceded, turning away and disregarding the screams that roared from so far away.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

When he arrived, the smell almost attacked his sinuses. And he wasn't annoyed over how awful it smelled. No, rather, he was annoyed because of how good and familiar it was to him. It didn't make sense as to why it did, smelling nothing of food he craved from time to time. No, this smell was rather... _alive_.

He growled at such a thought. Just what exactly could be this smell? The insignificant extraterrestrials that lived on this planet smelled _nothing_ like this. No one on this planet smelled like whatever it was that seemed to be inside.

It was strange.

Vegeta scoffed. He figured it didn't matter, not when he couldn't sense any high ki around. Whatever the smell was, he would get rid of it and be on his merry way. He didn't have the patience to wonder what it was that was striking him so deeply. It deserved to die with the rest of them. He cared little of those inferior to him anyway.

With not a single glance at the tiny little aliens shooting lasers at him, clearly trying to protect this precious dome that was far too big for them to build, he walked on, shooting single shots from the tips of his fingers and exploding the gremlins immediately.

Upon reaching the door, he paused.

He could hear the commotion on the inside, so Vegeta figured that the material wasn't strong at all if the sound was leaking out. Frieza probably wanted him to destroy this. He grumbled at the same thought of being called a 'pet' monkey.

Before he could open the door, abruptly, his body was knocked back when a surge of power tore the door apart and damaged the walls around it. The sound of sizzling and his boots grinding on the dirt resonated, along with a strong, piercing scream that sounded feminine.

Vegeta dropped his arms that covered his face and looked around, caught off-guard, glaring at whoever it was that did such a thing.

No one would have prepared him for what he saw.

"You," Scathing cerulean eyes glared right at him, "How dare you!"

He stared, confused beyond imagination.

In front of him floated a woman, a woman with flesh instead of scales, long cyan hair instead of slimy worms, and a blue tail that flared behind her, coated in fur just like his. She looked like no alien on this planet.

No alien similar to any other planet he has ever visited.

The scent that he was questioning, the scent that was annoying him from the start flared to him in volumes. A sweet scent.

A scent that was coming from her.

Before he could react, the strong woman flew at him at full force, striking him harshly with her fist against his jaw.

He was flung back and landed on his behind, shocked. Though quickly, that shock became anger, and he moved out of the way before she could hit him again.

He heard her growl in fury and he prepared himself to stop her weak attack toward his face, grabbing her arm before she was able to hit him. He sneered at her, his senses tripled now with her so near, and pulled her arm over his head to toss her into the ground just to get her away from him.

The woman landed and created a small crater, and stood again, shaking the dirt off her body.

Vegeta stopped to look at her, awaiting another attack. His heart was beating fast, clearly still puzzled over such a discovery. It just... This didn't make sense, and yet it did all so wonderfully.

She stopped kneeling and looked up at him, glower ever so imminent on her face. She charged at him again, attempting a kick towards his face, only to be thrown back when he caught it and pushed her.

She caught herself before the look of surprise radiated off her and stopped.

Vegeta waited once more, curious. So curious in fact, that his hopes were starting to rise again. Could she be...?

"You killed everyone," She whispered, and her hands fisted. The girl looked hurt. Small cuts littered on only her right arm, which made sense to the prince as to why such a smell was so strong from her.

Vegeta opted for his signature smirk and crossed his arms. "And what of it? They deserved to die, wench. There is no room for weaklings in my realm," He told her, smug. There, he stood righteously, wondering why he bothered to speak to such a creature. Though, somehow he knew the answer.

The woman's tail flickered angrily, and Vegeta caught sight of it again, prompting him to flick his own.

The woman didn't seem to notice, nor care in fact. This made Vegeta think she probably didn't know him. Though, she really shouldn't. Her hair, eyes, and tail were a different color than that of a normal Saiyan. Was she a hybrid? Though, he would've smelled another scent from her.

But could she really be...

A Saiyan...?

"Why would you do such a thing?" She asked, clearly riled up, "They were _innocent_."

"And weak." He added, scowling, "They had no use in existing. They provide nothing." He looked at her body, scrutinizing how the black fabric clung to her curves. His scouter told him her ki was low, and she posed no threat to him. She couldn't possibly be a Saiyan...

The woman did not miss the way the Saiyan stared at her body. "And what gives you the right to kill them?" She snarled, coming closer.

Vegeta scoffed at her. "What gives you the right to talk to me that way, peasant? Do you know who I am?" He questioned, threatening her. He smirked when he saw the evident displeasure on her face.

Anger poured from him when he saw her smirk instead. "A coward," She replied, smooth and easy.

And Vegeta glared, "You dare?" In an abrupt, very fascinating, and welcome thought, he wanted to end her on the spot. No one dared to speak to the great Prince of all Saiyans in such a rude demeanor. He had to admit, though, this woman had a fire in her. The annoying, brittle fire he'd have to break. Or, make her die from. Either could work. Such fire stopped him from killing her since he was so intrigued. She didn't look Saiyan, but she acted and most certainly smelled like one.

She _had_ to be one. There couldn't be any other possible explanation as to why she smelled so... irritatingly _divine_.

The woman stopped walking forward, feeling the energy around her rise.

Despite that, she did not back down. "You wouldn't dare fight me," She sassed, and Vegeta growled when she flicked her hair with a single swipe of her hand. Her hair was different too, he noticed. Not only in color but in texture. Instead of the casual, spiky, standing styles of his people, hers was long and straight, looking almost silky as it waved from the wind that motioned it so entrancingly.

He delayed, considering.

His smirk returned. "You're right," He said, descending and stepping lightly onto the ground full of corpses, "I don't have time to waste fighting an insignificant whore," He taunted, and turned around, facing the other direction opposite from hers.

As he expected, she had shot herself right toward him.

In an immediate second, he turned around and caught her fist, and then her other when she tried going for a hidden strike.

She snarled, trying to get herself off his grip.

"How lucky of me to find a female," He murmured, scowling, as he examined her every feature, "A female _Saiyan_ , no less."

She stopped struggling to stare at him, wide-eyed and confused.

Vegeta felt her confusion, "Yes, wench. You are a female Saiyan." He gruffed, annoyed from her confusion, "And by the looks of it, a full-blooded one at that. Untainted," He observed, reading her every move. "And different." He said.

She glared when he grabbed both of her arms with one hand and pulled her closer for a more thorough inspection.

Her tail curled and her body felt cold when she felt him incline his head and sniff her neck, feeling his breath on her pretty flesh.

"No mistake of that," Vegeta whispered, more to himself than anything, his tail swishing back and forth. Immediately, he pulled back, sensing something stir from within him at such a scent. He needed to remain controlled. "I demand you tell me your name at once, Saiyan," He hissed, glaring daggers at her, ignoring the persisting allure that was slowly beginning to eat at him the longer he had her close to him.

The girl pulled at her arms, but none came loose. "I wouldn't bother telling my name to an asshole," She spat, pulling. She winced when his grip tightened.

"You will tell me, you vile woman. If you know what's good for you," He threatened, stare darkening. "I _command_ you tell me at once!"

It took everything in the girl not to flinch, instead opting to give him her permanent glare. "I'm not your stupid _servant!_ " She seethed at him, and Vegeta didn't miss the way his scouter detected her rising power level, "I don't owe you anything!"

Vegeta wondered if he was getting an aneurysm. "You forget, _foolish girl_ , that I am _far_ more powerful than you," He raised his other hand, creating a ball of yellow light, "I will _not_ hesitate to end your pitiful existence."

The girl looked at the ball in alarm and then back at him, hesitating. No way was she allowing herself to be intimidated. "Do your worst," She snarled, squirming unhelpfully.

Vegeta didn't need to be told twice. In an unpredictable sensation, however, before he could hit her with the blast, he felt his stomach release an odd pain all around his body.

His grip loosened and he was kicked away by the same leg she had used to hit his groin. Sorely, he held his stomach, glaring at the woman as he rose and blocked another attack that she had shot towards him. The beam bounced off, and he took a minute to admire her ability.

Her precious scowl still remained when she began to throw a barrage of hits that he dodged and blocked when she flew herself at him, emitting small grunts of overbearing strength the longer she continued to wave her fists around.

It got to the point where, if Vegeta had not grabbed her arms and booted her off, she wouldn't have ever stopped.

She released a painful grunt.

"That's it?" He asked, crossing his arms, looking down on her, " _Pathetic_."

The girl stood again. And again, she had shot herself at him at full force.

Over and over again, Vegeta had tossed her to the floor. Craters were littered around him, and he noticed how the little corpses stained her attire.

After many attempts, and at certain times getting the best of him because he had seen her use her head, she was shot back with one of his beams, landing unceremoniously onto the ground.

Particles of dust sprung from where she landed, hiding her body in all the unwanted terrain.

He expected her to get back up again because clearly, this woman had a damn fight on her. Her strength took a lot out of him when she could manage a hit, even with her low power level. She missed a lot, but when she didn't, he knew her power would most likely rival close to his.

Needless to say, he hated to admit that he was having fun with this.

It was too bad that he had finally managed to bring her down. It seemed her strength had dwindled.

Descending, he landed beside her unconscious body.

Scratches scattered over her weakened frame, and Vegeta eyed her mid-section that was now exposed from his beam disintegrating the fabric that covered her. In all honesty, he expected better.

But she was decent at best.

He glared at her.

This was a female Saiyan laying right in front of him. A fighter, no less, with power that would have probably been of an Elite Warrior. She _had_ to have been part of a noble-class family. He had wondered why he'd never met her before.

Though, her coloring was absurd. Perhaps she was defective, which would give a reason as to why he never did. Defective Saiyans were sent away, exiled. They were a disgrace.

But if they held potential...

His eyes narrowed. He needed to leave this planet. His mission was done, and by this point, his associates were probably wondering what was taking him so long. Not that he cared what they thought. He was the Prince. He does what he wants.

And he wanted this girl with him.

Besides the obvious of her being Saiyan, he concluded that bringing the girl with him would bring many uses to him. Including an extra pair of hands to do all his bidding.

He glared. He did not wish to abandon her here nor bring her with him. She would be but another nuisance to deal with. But if she was the last of his kind... She needed to be alive at all costs.

Such fortune of finding the last female of his kind is a once in a lifetime opportunity. He did not wish to miss such an occasion, even if he didn't want to have anything to do with such a disgusting peasant.

He had no other choice but to bring her with him.

She was but a small beacon of hope.

Swallowing his pride, he picked up her limp body and took to the air.

Her scent became of him again and traces of his hands on her left him possessive.

If she was the last female Saiyan...

He'd make sure she was his and _his_ _alone_.

And no other would touch her.

A prize like her belonged to a prince.

And he intended to keep it that way.

Leaving behind flames and death, he soared through the sky, back to find the two idiots that remained to wait for him.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

"Vegeta," Raditz addressed, staying in place. "Took you some time." The Saiyan stopped, his senses suddenly swarming. His eyes immediately darted to the woman in his arms, "A woman?"

Vegeta tossed her to the floor, making sure beforehand that nothing else was around to damage her further.

Nappa sniffed the air. Slowly, he stood, "A Saiyan woman," His voice curled, shocked.

The atmosphere suddenly became tense.

Raditz's eyes widened and his eyes shot to the prince.

The prince didn't look at them. He remained staring at the reluctantly lovely creature, thinking. "What of it?" He asked, annoyed.

"She's a Saiyan woman," Raditz stepped forward, "She's—"

"Don't even _think_ about it," Vegeta growled at him, issuing him a hated glance with a tilt of his head that stopped the thirsted Saiyan from moving any closer, "Both of you will _not_ touch, go near, or even _look_ at her. Do you understand?" He asked, glaring.

Nappa said nothing and continued to look at the pretty little thing.

"You intend to keep her all to yourself?" Raditz growled, his hands forming fists.

"Yes. Is there a problem? Because if there's a problem," He raised his hand and pointed a power ball at him, " _I have no problem getting rid of you_."

Raditz stared at Vegeta hatefully.

"She is the last female Saiyan, and I intend to keep her. She is mine, and none of you will have any problems with that. Is that clear?" He asked.

They didn't respond.

Vegeta smirked, lowering his hand. "Good." He looked at the girl again, "Go arrange our pods. We leave now." He ordered, remaining to study her further.

"Right away, Vegeta," Nappa said, standing without any contradiction to what his prince said, shouldering Raditz out of the way.

Raditz reluctantly followed, not before sneaking another look at them.

"If I find that any of you have defied me, I will kill you on the spot." He said menacingly, not bothering to turn to see the Saiyain's response.

Not that he needed to. Said Saiyan had left, the mood soured permanently.

Vegeta knew he would not be able to keep her safe at all times. But damn everything else, he would see to it that this female lives for his personal amusement.


	2. Coiled Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes stared into the void while his own stared into the sky. And he, in unpredicted reasoning, wondered why such a being had this much power over him. Especially one that smelled so Saiyan. - [SaiyanBulma!AU].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all seemed to like that first chap, huh? Thanks! I thought I wrote it pretty boring. I hope y'all enjoy this second chapter.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

_"Push through the pain. Giving up hurts more." - Vegeta_

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

He hadn't considered the hassle it would bring leading this Saiyan female into Frieza's Ship. He was so distracted over haven found possibly the last female of his kind that he didn't speculate how Frieza would react to her. Especially if they found out she was Saiyan.

Acknowledging his options, it was most likely that the disgusting abomination would get rid of her in a heartbeat. He would kill her, just to anger him and give him that same hopelessness he had ever since he had been traded off when he was but four years old by his own father.

That monster would do everything in his power to see his supposed servants suffer. Especially his precious little ' _monkeys_ '.

It infuriated the Prince. There was always almost nothing he could do against the thing, and even if he tried, he was always beaten bloody. Worse yet, it wasn't even by Frieza himself, but at times his close combatants. It was humiliating, and he knew he was better than all of them. Someday he would prove that.

But for now, he couldn't do anything. Sadly for him, he could only do so much for the female that now currently rested on his lap, passed out from the fight. He had thought she'd wake up soon, but he supposed he had probably beaten her too much. Not that he could consider that a beating, since all he did was toss her during their fight. And what a fight it'd been.

It was different, fighting a Saiyan. A female Saiyan.

Grumbling as he saw the pod get sucked into the building, he made sure to grab the girl again and haul her on his back, carrying her with one arm. As he awaited the pod to open, he pondered.

He realized he couldn't let this girl suffer at Frieza's command. Not because he cared, but because if he were to seed her, she would bring more full-blooded Saiyans, possibly enough to re-establish his people's kind. Purely selfish reasons, all to avenge his people.

He expected to be called upon by Frieza when he exited the pod, seen by the workers who observed the area after stepping out. To his immense surprise and satisfaction, the workers barely batted an eye, and Frieza had not been waiting to mock him.

Raditz found it unusual. Vegeta could sense it, and his permanent glare hardened as he took a look at Nappa, who was eyeing the girl, feeling the same radiate off of him.

Turning to the charming alien, Raditz left his pod and grinned at her. "Relaxing today?" He asked, earning a smile from the green-scaled woman.

"Frieza isn't here," She replied, and continued scribbling, "It would be wise to rest our overworking bodies."

Vegeta didn't let the oddness show on his face. Frieza, _gone_? He grunted. It wasn't unusual, but Frieza leaving without an announcement was. Normally he would've been notified with their pod. He guessed Frieza deemed it below him to contact him. Again, he didn't care. If Frieza was gone, then that only meant good things for him. If it took it's close combatants, even better. He didn't want to see their ugly mugs.

"And where has he gone?" Raditz asked her.

Vegeta glared harshly when one of the workers eyed the girl he was holding. Quickly, the worker looked away.

"To a bargaining," She replied. Raditz looked indifferent, nodding.

Vegeta scoffed at that and walked onward. Such things weren't 'bargaining' at all. More of a threat to destroy if such deals didn't pull through for the evil creature.

"You've finally got yourself a chick, huh Veggie?" A girl with blonde hair remarked, leaning against one of the mechanical stands meant to assess the overall condition of the ship. Her green eyes roamed over the female Saiyan, smirking, "She isn't half bad either. Of course, she would've probably liked you if you, you know, didn't kill her and all," She shrugged.

Vegeta issued a threatening scowl in the human's direction. "This is none of your concern," He growled at her, shoving past her. Satisfied that she stopped talking, he left the area and walked idly to his room, uncaring whether others saw his latest conquest. _If he could even call it that_... she was still very much alive. Not that it mattered. He was clearly superior overall in their little quarrel they shared the day before. It could be called one.

"So I'm right then?" She snickered, fluffing up her golden locks of hair, "He killed her."

"She is very much alive," Nappa said, darkening. "Do not question the prince, stupid human."

The woman raised an eyebrow and turned to the other Saiyans. The girl didn't even flinch. "Really?" She asked. "Seemed pretty damn dead to me."

"She isn't, lady." Raditz addressed, smirking, "She was just beaten."

The woman scowled. "For your information, I have a _name_. And I can assure you it's not ' _lady_ '," She recited, then stopped, pondered, and released a sultry smile. "You can call me _your_ lady, though," She muttered, uncaring whether the others gave her looks of disgust.

Raditz crossed his arms, bothered that Nappa didn't say anything else to him when he followed after Vegeta. Releasing a snort, he said, "You mean hag?" Raditz questioned, looking at the young woman again, expecting something.

His smirk returned in full form when he saw the light of a fire in her pretty green irises. "It's _Launch_ ," She seethed, "And don't you _ever forget it_. You better keep your damn ass in check if you keep disrespecting me like that," She turned away from him and continued her slight slacking of her work, "Disgusting _Saiyan_."

Raditz scowled at that. "What was that, wench?"

Launch leaned against the stand, pressing her chest together. "You heard me," She grinned, "Disgusting. Saiyan."

Raditz eyed her figure. "Is that so?"

Launch noticed the look of want in the Saiyan's eyes.

She licked her lips, baring her teeth, "No shit."

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

She felt like she was moving. Or rather, _being_ moved.

Her eyes had yet to open but her body slowly awakened, immediately sensing her environment.

The first of her senses, and her best one at that, was her nose, smelling metal the moment she registered she was still very much alive. Metal and a sweet scent, mixed with blood and sweat. And... something more primal.

Her head felt like it was moving only the slightest hints of side to side, and she acutely heard the chaffing of spandex and a soft material she was probably laying against. Though it was a weird feeling since the surface seemed firm and very warm. Even though she couldn't move her hands, it was clear that the tips of her fingers felt the material whenever they lightly brushed onto it.

Her eyes, blearily, opened, met with a brown tail and a... surprisingly cute butt. She mentally wondered if a prince finally came to rescue her. Though it was doubtful, considering how unlucky she was at finding appropriate males. If this even was one... The build... was so similar.

She heard light footsteps, clearly heavy but somehow swift, and suddenly she was aware of the arm encircled around her waist, and the soft tickling of his tail. The footsteps were coming from him. Even breathing was easily heard, something no other creature would be able to hear since this person clearly knew how to hide it well and _she_ was having a problem hearing it. Her body, tired and protesting movement, felt sore when whatever it was moved her to better adjust his shoulder, making her release a quiet whine.

The figure that held her stopped momentarily, and she instantly smelled the tense atmosphere it had created.

Then, she was dropped.

Head spinning, she let out a groan and attempted to raise herself, her sore muscles protesting the brittle movement she was attempting. Blinking slowly, she formed a glare.

" _Ow_." She complained, involuntarily and out of instinct, head pounding as the figure step back. "What was that for?" She growled, forcing her exhausted body to raise itself and look whoever it was that took her in the eye.

Her eyes had widened when she saw it was the male from before.

Immediately, her anger tripled, "You—" The female stopped, wincing when she raised her fist. Her body was in pain. Which meant that she hadn't been victorious in her battle.

No way she had lost.

Vegeta curiously watched her face morph seven different emotions all at once. He could sense her dread.

She was looking away from him now, staring intensely at her ruined attire that laced her body in shambles. Bruises littered her once flawless skin, and she realized that blood had dripped from the corner of her mouth.

How... _annoying_.

She faced him again, glaring. "Where the hell are we?" She questioned, both out of caution and wonder. Even though she lost, she couldn't act irrationally and attack him again. The same consequences would ensue, and she'd rather swallow her pride than afford a possible concussion.

Vegeta had grunted. He considered whether he should tell her or not, but halted at the scenario of her screaming her head off at him every single second she was awake, demanding answers. Annoyed, he replied, "We are in a ship, thousands of lightyears away from where you once were," He informed her.

The girl bristled. "So you mean to tell me," She stood up, dusting herself off and making herself appear unharmed, "That you killed a bunch of innocent creatures, beat me almost to death, and then _took_ me!?" She snarled, tail flickering angrily.

Vegeta scoffed. "That was no beating, foolish woman. You are a terrible warrior, that is why you lost as pathetically as you did," He replied.

The girl was appalled when he hadn't acknowledged the massacre he created in front of her very eyes. "Lost!?" She remarked.

Vegeta smirked. "Yes, idiotic wench. You lost. To me. The mighty Prince of all Saiyans." He eyed her figure again, unable to stop the frown when he noticed the large cut on her forearm. _That was not his doing_.

She noticed, and then flexed, "Oh, this?" She questioned, fisting her hand and letting the untreated wound pulse on her arm, "I was having a nice discussion until you interrupted me! Which resulted in this," She pointed at her wrist, which also had a cut, "I had to fly out of there!"

Normally, Vegeta would have destroyed whoever spoke to him in such a disrespectful demeanor. If it wasn't for his interest in the woman, he would have.

"I was about to get the last device too!"

Vegeta was curious to know what exactly she and such an irrelevant creature were discussing but refrained himself from asking. It was unimportant.

"It was supposed—"

Vegeta noticed how she stopped and held her head in an abrupt matter, overwhelmed. He rose an eyebrow when he saw her body tilt in unbalance.

She blinked, shaking her head, and, expectant, Vegeta watched carefully as her body began to spasm.

And then she had fallen.

Vegeta, immediately, grabbed her before her body could hit the floor, and again had put her over his shoulder. About time the idiotic medicine he put on her took action. He was aware that injecting it in her while she was unconscious in his little pod would take time, but he never imagined it would be this quick. It was something that worked efficiently for him, but it took much longer. Perhaps because she was a female she was faster to put to rest.

Vegeta stopped himself from thinking about her any further.

Releasing a quiet grunt, he resumed his direction to his quarters, wondering what he should do to the female once he got there. The first and most obvious thing was to attend to her injuries. As annoyed as he was that he had to fix her, he only deemed it fair that the last female of his race would expect better treatment than anyone else, considering this was all his doing.

_Not entirely so_ , He thought bitterly to himself, reminding himself of her stupid attempt at battling him. This was _her_ fault.

Anyway, he needed to do _that_ first. The second thing he'd need to do was... give her some clothes, as he did not fond of the invasive eyes of others eyeing her up so feverishly. If it wasn't for Frieza's contract, he would have blown them all up into smithereens.

He scowled at the reminder.

The third and most important thing, if not done, would be to keep her hidden in this ship.

He pondered deeply and stopped in front of his door after reaching it in doing so.

Maybe not entirely hidden, but just enough so that Frieza wouldn't suspect him of honing another one of his kind. Especially if such a thing was female... He'd _lose her._

He needed to keep her as a simple slave. That would be the best, if not the most, believable story. He could also make her hide her tail, just so that she wouldn't raise any suspicion from the rest. Those who have seen her were irrelevant, as they seemed to only focus on her exposed body.

He growled and punched his code of numbers into the machine to enter his room. Disgusting creatures that dared! He hoped for their sake that they wouldn't find themselves alone with him. He would surely end them all in an instant for trying to look at the female.

After entering the random set of numbers, he walked in, set the female down onto his bed, and faced the Saiyan that had followed him entering his room.

"Nappa," Vegeta spoke and said Saiyan straightened, "Retrieve me a health kit from the infirmary." He ordered, crossing his arms.

Nappa nodded, "Right away, Vegeta," He replied, and left the room quickly.

Satisfied that the Saiyan left, the prince turned to the sleeping girl on his bed. It was the best choice for him to take her to the infirmary himself, but he didn't want anyone else knowing about her. He knew many on the ship feared him, and he could easily threaten his way out, but after what he'd been through today, he wasn't in the mood. It was bad enough he had a duty to fix her weak body.

Vegeta noticed the bruises on her body began to fade. Perhaps not entirely weak. She was a Saiyan.

_A female Saiyan..._

He couldn't believe it. And he would never until he heard her voice again and had a proper conversation with her.

His eyes locked on the odd coloring of her hair and tail. Indeed a Saiyan... How odd of him to find a _blue_ one.

His eyebrows furrowed. It didn't make sense. He'd never seen one before. As a child, he could remember hearing his father blabber about brown-haired Saiyans and even blondes, but never blue. Never blue...

Legends were told to him, but only the legend of his goal. He asked, but his father told him other legends were unimportant. His mother believed otherwise. She was convinced that knowing about the past culture of his people was best for him.

He would never get to know why.

Sour, he clenched his arms, again reminded of his home's demise.

Again, just as he did on the destroyed planet, he examined her. His legs moved on their own accord and stopped until they were right beside her, taking his time now to truly examine what type of specimen he had.

Her skin, now healing from the bruises he had given her, was clear and soft. Her eyelashes were long and dark, and her lips full. Her nose looked a lot like a button, though sharp and small. She looked just like a Saiyan woman.

Vegeta heard the soft sound of his door opening. In reaction he turned, expecting Nappa, only to find Raditz instead.

He scowled. "What is it that you want, Raditz?" He asked, looking again at the girl.

Raditz glanced at the Saiyan woman. For a small moment, Raditz stayed quiet, wondering what to say.

"Well?" Vegeta pressed, irritated, "Are you going to stand there and annoy me, or are you going to reply, fool?"

Raditz's appearance hardened. "What are we going to do with her?" He asked.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed further. "We're going to keep her in this ship. Under my supervision," He replied.

"And what of Lord Frieza?" He questioned, removing his scouter and turning it off. Raditz was no idiot. He was aware Frieza kept watch with the Scouters. That is how he found things, and that is how he controlled.

"What of him?" Vegeta challenged.

Raditz frowned. "If he finds out about her?" He saw his prince tense.

Vegeta closed his eyes.

"We can't save her. She's not safe here." He continued, looking at her body.

"She isn't safe anywhere. She's weak." Vegeta spat.

Raditz shook his head, "Lord Frieza will kill her."

"Do you perceive me as an idiot?" Vegeta questioned, opening his eyes to stare at the tall Saiyan intensely, "Why do you think I'll have someone make custom cuffs for the woman?"

Raditz widened his eyes. "You'll dare make her a whore!?" He hissed, "She is the last of our kind! She does not deserve such a title—"

Vegeta was on Raditz instantly. Although shorter, Vegeta held Raditz in the air by his neck, irate. "Do not question my actions, _peasant_. If you took the time to think anything through, you would know that I would never dare bring such a filthy title upon this female. If she has the custom cuffs of my ownership, no one would touch her, no one would question what she is, and Lord Frieza would assume that she is just but another toy for my enjoyment!"

Raditz grabbed onto Vegeta's arm and tried his best to pull away. He glared right back at his prince, "No one has seen you use custom cuffs!" He struggled, coughing, "You are not like us, Vegeta. You do not go prancing around and keeping personal whores!"

Vegeta threw Raditz onto the floor, angered that he'd have a point.

Raditz held his throat, coughing, "We cannot force it." He looked at him.

Vegeta stared, thinking.

Raditz stood, weakened only the slightest of ways. "Face it, Vegeta. She won't last long here."

Vegeta turned away from his longest of comrades, angered beyond imagination that he was right.

"She'll die."

She would die.

"Leave," Vegeta growled at him, though without malice.

Raditz was always treated roughly, but he knew Vegeta always considered his voice in opinions. Although he couldn't say the same for Nappa.

The tall Saiyan looked at the woman.

"Leave!" Vegeta barked again, ki flaring.

Raditz didn't flinch. Instead, he released a sigh and left, just as his prince ordered.

Now, all that remained in the silent room was the conflicted Prince and the girl who had no idea what was to come of her.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

Bulma Briefs was a woman of science. She had always supported every encounter with her quick wits and understandable logic, getting out of difficulties without the use of her great strength and ability. Although at special times she would have needed to fight her way out, she would and always will thank her intellectual genius for getting her out of everything.

Except, the one time she didn't use it and instead let her anger take over, she was captured.

And she awakened, rejuvenated but a tad sore, in an unknown place that smelled awfully familiar to that wretched man that challenged her and _won_. Won!

As soon as her eyes had opened, she instantly felt the wrapped bandages around her cuts that had damaged her precious body, and the soft wool mattress under her exposed back. She felt her tail curled around her mid-section, wrapped protectively, and she moved it, glad to find that the appendage had not been ripped off her.

She, no longer as sore as she'd been, sat up, confused beyond imagination. And then her confusion melted away into anger.

She had been captured! Taken, without any of her authority!

This was not good.

Instead of being afraid like most would be, she was angry. If she was a frail being, she would have probably been anxious. Right now, though, she was _far_ from that.

She was resistant. As a Saiyan, and she knew she was one, she had studied her body as any scientist would. She found her weaknesses and her strengths, and as far as she knew, there was apparently a whole planet full of her people. Her parents had told her so, anyway. Before they disappeared.

She closed her eyes. She would survive this. It was in her nature to take beatings, and come back stronger.

But how would she escape?

Bulma opened her eyes and narrowed them, speculating her surroundings. She was in a room that probably belonged to the man that took her since it smelled a lot like him.

And considering how empty it looked, she figured that said man was probably uncaring with everything he did. Perhaps, if he did not care, he was of high status in this place. It would explain why he brought her in so casually.

Or, he was just a man with little interest in anything and he brought her in just because he could. It _could_ be a possibility.

She crossed her arms and stood from the bed, walking over to the drawer that was the only type of furniture in the area beside the bed. Intrigued, she picked up a strange device with red glass, recognizing it as the object the man wore when he found her.

Her eyes slanted and she tried it on, finding it a tad too big for her. She held it with one hand, taking a look at the faint odd lettering, wondering why it didn't seem bright. Then, she figured it was off. Looking for a bump on the device, she pressed on it.

And it turned on, flashing many things into her eyes.

Though she wasn't surprised. She was used to such bright technology.

Humming at her success, she moved around the room, testing the device on her head, concluding that it was most likely a detector of some kind since she found a small glowing light from beside the door that resembled an insect.

Her hand had pressed the button beside the on and off one, which zeroed on the weak insect and gave information. The curious girl saw that it was written in Saiyan.

She frowned.

This could only mean two things. Either the device adjusted settings based on the user or the user of this device was a Saiyan speaker.

Bulma remembered a brown tail.

Her eyes widened.

_Or the man that took her was a Saiyan_.

And he... Something clicked in her head.

He was probably looking for his people. He took her most likely to meet her own kind.

Something that she was looking for her entire life.

Bulma jumped when the device on her head released a beep. She lost her train of thought when bright letters indicated that someone of high power was about to enter the room. Quickly, she turned it off and set it on the bed, hearing the door open.

She immediately set herself in a fighting stance once it did.

And then stopped.

"It's you again," She murmured, dropping her stance, her glare no longer visible, but more of a calm look.

The man with the swishing tail stared at her intensely when he entered the room.

She expected to hear an apology and all sorts of explanations from him. It was only fair since he took her without permission. She would understand. He could've just asked!

"I see the _weakling_ woke up," He mocked, smirking at her.

Needless to say, Bulma hated it all again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter folks, I hope y'all enjoyed it. Let me know if you did!
> 
> Toodles~
> 
> Ana.


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes stared into the void while his own stared into the sky. And he, in unpredicted reasoning, wondered why such a being had this much power over him. Especially one that smelled so Saiyan. - [SaiyanBulma!AU].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys think, if Bulma were a Saiyan in canon, would she be as battle-thirsty as Goku and Vegeta, or her usual self? I wonder... If there was a possibility that she'd be both?
> 
> Haha. I saw a post where Saiyans like their females with a fierce attitude. I can see why Goku and Vegeta chose their wives!
> 
> Also... I wonder if the future would come into play... I should make a story for that! Or put it here... I mean huh?
> 
> Also, I like Broly. I wonder...

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

_"Somebody help me! I'm too young and pretty to die!" - Bulma._

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

Bulma's previous glare returned the moment she heard him utter those insulting words from his mouth. Quickly, her rage from earlier reappeared at being offended, though lessened because of her uncertainty as to why she was still alive and not six-feet underground. Annoyed, she whipped her tail, curling the extensive limb in a fit.

How dare he! Who was he to say such trivial things? She was no weakling, and she did _not_ appreciate his treatment of her. Nor his cocky attitude. In fact, she wanted to remove it cleanly from his body. "Say _what_ now?" She snapped, fisting her palms.

The male Saiyan, who was smirking and making her angrier by the second, stepped into the room to allow the metallic door to close. "I see the medicine I gave you is working properly." He observed, rudely roaming his eyes across her body. "A pity that your pathetic power level wasn't improved at all."

Bulma locked eyes on his tail that remained idle, moving only the tiniest of inches from side to side. He was testing her, and though she was suppressing her energy to remain weak and undetected, she couldn't help but become irritated. She looked into his eyes, "The punch I gave you is still on your face, so I wouldn't call my power pathetic," She said, crossing her arms which pressed her breasts together, in smugness.

Vegeta kept his eyes glued to her face, feeling the area she hit pulse. He would've healed by now if it was anyone else, but somehow this female's touch lingered. He scowled, "A cheap shot, insolent female. You caught me by surprise."

Bulma grinned, and her tail wrapped in itself. " _Did_ I?" She hummed, passive, "Let me guess," She flipped her hair, "I bet my beauty did it."

Vegeta would not admit that it was one of the reasons. He cringed inwardly. She looked nothing like his race, and yet she did all at once... "Not at all," Vegeta growled, "In fact, it was my shock at how pitiful you are for a Saiyan that had me."

Bulma ruffled.

Noticing her rising irritation, he walked toward her, inhaling her scent that smelled so pure and virgin it made him crazy. He scolded himself for his lack of control. "A female Saiyan," He stated, not meaning to say it out loud. He still had trouble believing it.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "And what of it?" Her glare softened into lidded eyes, "Don't tell me you want a piece of me..." She hummed, forming a small smile.

Vegeta looked at her body, and then back at her face. "Who would want an odorous whore?" He asked, tilting his head mockingly.

Bulma's ki swelled, " _What_!?" She screeched, baring her teeth.

Vegeta enjoyed her reaction, though he didn't let it show. Indifference played on his face, keeping note of how easily she was riled up. Everything, down to the most little obscurities like the fur from her tail rising every time he was near, he had paid extra attention to. He studied her persona, a tad content from seeing and sensing such potential fury she had let show. A fury that felt almost like home, just like his people.

A female Saiyan, slightly shorter than he was, adorning long blue hair that reached her lower back, born with focused blue eyes, and an odd tail with blue fur. Her stance, bold and radiating confidence, curved in ways that aroused him, smooth skin wrapped in bandages that he had put on her.

She smelled like fruit, and something sweet mixed in with a scent of untouched skin. She was loud, bold, and strong.

And she belonged only to him.

Although Frieza called him a stupid monkey, he was far from it. As a prince, he was taught about the workings of his race and their technology. So psychological advances were easy in his book. He knew how to elicit a reaction from someone if he so desired to waste his precious time with them. Which was what he was doing right now, figuring her out better.

He learned how to strategize as any powerful Saiyan would, instead of going head-on as most elites. He studied his opponents to an extent where accurate scenarios played in his head, seeking discovery on their weak points and his victory. He was trained by the best. So he wondered if this female was anything similar to the one master he considered the truest of all Saiyans.

His mother.

Despite his deep interest in the female and her keen personality similar to his mother, he still did not like the way she disrespected him. It was alluring, but he was still a prince, and he expected nothing but loyalty and respect.

He scowled, "Listen here, female, and listen _well_." Bulma backed up when he stepped forward and stood over her. "You will come with me and you will say nothing. You will not _speak_ , you will not _look_ at anyone else, and you will not _touch_ anything. Is that _clear_?" He spat, glaring intensely into her eyes.

It was like she was staring into a void.

She sneered, revealing her primal canines, "And what if I don't listen to you, _asshole_? You think you can just waltz in here and order me around?" She challenged, raising her head to level her dark gaze onto his.

Vegeta smirked. "As a matter of fact, I _can_."

Bulma hated that his confidence was dwindling her. "Oh yeah?" Her hands became fists, "What makes you think so?"

"Because you disgusting _wench_ ," She widened her eyes when he tended close to her face, "I am Vegeta, the _Prince_ of all Saiyans. And I am the most powerful being you will ever have the honor of looking at." He said lowly, grabbing her chin.

Bulma felt her stomach turn. A prince...? This male was...

Everything she spent researching on her race came back to her like a punch to the face. All the things she was taught befell on her, and her body had almost reacted at such a discovery all on its own. She felt inner horror flare at the realization that she had the urge to bow low to this _Vegeta_. The Prince! It was the way of the Saiyan to obey the royal family. Most were willing, but those who weren't always succumbed to such power.

And as of right now, Bulma felt rage that she didn't figure he was the prince out sooner.

Her eyes hardened. Bulma surprised him when she removed his unexpected soft touch on her face from his hand, and grabbed his armor, lifting him into the air. "And you think that stupid title will _intimidate_ me?" She snarled, angered, "You may be the prince, but I am _Bulma Briefs_. And I know enough about my heritage to decide my worth. I can _take_ _you_." She bluffed.

In an instantaneous second, she missed the way Vegeta's eyes flashed recognition.

And then Vegeta was off her grip, gone.

" _Oh really?_ "

Bulma tensed when she felt his breath hit her ear, behind her. His hands grabbed tightly onto her arms, keeping her still, hurting her only the slightest of bits. She held her gasp, "How did you..."

Vegeta scowled. " _Training_ , you foolish female. Do not test me. Because I will obliterate your weak existence in an _instant_." He muttered and pulled her arm, making her wince.

Bulma inclined away when she felt the hot energy forming on his fingers by her neck. His warmth made her skin elicit goosebumps and her soul chatter coldly. "I don't take idly to insults. Now stop your bothersome demand to disobey me. Follow, or you will perish by my hand." He murmured, and she stopped.

Bulma swallowed.

Maybe provoking him again was a wrong call. She would need to tone it down if she wanted to get out of here. And speaking of such things...

She had completely forgotten to think of any escape plans while he was away. _Great_... She'd have to play along.

She released a huff and snatched her arms away. "Fine." She agreed and turned to look at him, still seeing one of his hands holding onto one of her arms. His heat was overwhelming her nose, inhaling bits of man musk that drove her up a wall.

She shook her head and removed herself from him. "Let's go." She murmured, looking away and ignoring how alluring the environment began to smell.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

He heard her light footsteps on the newly refurnished metal beside him, following him just as he had ordered. Her scent, rich and pure, wafted into his nose and overtook everything else around him. His body, normally aware of oncoming threats, was focusing purely on her, leaving his outsides vulnerable and unaware to him.

And this was unlike him. For as long as he could remember, even as a youngling, he had always fought for his life and kept his senses alert. Now... Now it was bothering him over how difficult it was for him to do so. And he was sure it was this female's fault. Who else would be captivating so much of his attention?

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Similar in height, chest proudly out, back straight, and face set in a glare. She acted like a Saiyan. _She is a Saiyan._

He blinked. He had to remind himself that despite her odd coloring, she was one of his people and the last of them all. She seemed soft, however, caring for weak beings as he had seen earlier.

His mind questioned if she was a pure heart. Perhaps she was, but then her attitude displayed otherwise.

Recalling back to what she did to him in his room, he had to suppress the urge to destroy her right then and there, as she had taken him entirely by surprise.

He clenched his hands. How would she have done such a thing? It wasn't possible. No one was faster than him on this ship. Not with Frieza and his second in commands gone. She was a female, beaten by him in a battle she lacked experience in. She couldn't have been bold enough to do that to him.

Holding him, her luminescent eyes glinting the same way his own would when he had someone at their mercy. They flashed him in many ways. Angrily. Daring.

And...

He shut his eyes briefly and dared not to make a sound.

_Beautiful_.

He opened them again and looked at her fully, uncaring whether she saw him watching or not.

She looked so beautiful in his eyes. So strong, willing.

No fear shone within her, just pure, absolute, strength.

She held him up, looking ready to give it her all, just because he knew he had hurt her pride.

_Pride_.

She had _pride_.

She saw him looking at her and her glare softened ever so little. "What are you looking at?" She asked, crossing her arms. Vegeta saw confusion swimming in those captivating blue orbs.

Vegeta's centers examined her from head to toe. "How ridiculous you look wearing that torn garment, idiot _female_ ," He insulted, turning away and resuming his path to the room he was sure was empty. Her bruises were gone now, and the bandages were merely for show. He couldn't smell her blood anymore, which meant she must've healed. How quick...

He ignored the pang of irritation when she didn't reply. Why? He didn't know. He didn't _want_ to know.

Nothing about this female interested him anyway. Only...

He was lying to himself. Everything about her was his last chance. For what?

_His race?_

He wasn't sure.

"Is that where you're taking me?" The female asked gently, prompting him to look at her again, "To get some new clothes?"

Vegeta didn't know how to feel when he noticed the small smile forming on her face. Instead, to avoid his inner conflict, he flashed his fangs, "Don't think for a second I'm helping you, tramp. I just cannot _stand_ your smell of that putrid weak race I rid myself of earlier and I'd rather you remove it immediately." He insulted, expecting another anger spike from her. He saw her eye twitch for only a second, but that was all.

He looked away.

He sensed the female coming closer. He didn't acknowledge her.

"You do realize you could've just asked me to come with you, right?" The girl informed him, curling a strand of her blue hair around her finger. Bulma was merely visiting, anyway, right? She loved adventure, and she had gone in many. If Vegeta asked her... She would've gone.

Vegeta took note of her unsteady voice due to her anger. Vegeta narrowed his sights on her. In her perceptions, he caught his reflection.

She rolled her eyes. "Instead of ordering me around, you could just _ask_. It's not that hard." She spoke, unbothered.

Vegeta scoffed, thinking it absurd. "The great Prince Vegeta does not _ask_." He said as he turned his head up distastefully much as a prissy person would.

The woman looked bored. "And does this _great_ Prince Vegeta realize that he doesn't have to order people around like an asshole?" She raised an eyebrow.

"How else is every insufferable creature supposed to do my bidding? Those weaker than I are controlled easily with fear and anguish," He told her, smirking, proud.

The woman pulled at a loose string of fabric on her clothes, displaying disinterest. "There are _other_ ways." She murmured.

Vegeta shook his head. "Oh really?" He sneered, "And what methods have you used, whore?"

Bulma frowned, sensing another meaning behind his cruel words. "I have a _name_!" She shouted instead, remembering her previous encounter with angering the prince.

"And I don't care for it."

She decided not to mention anything about him demanding to know her name back to the now-destroyed planet she had been visiting. It would land her nowhere. "Whatever," She waved off, stoic once more, "How far is this stupid place?"

Vegeta considered ignoring her. "I will say when we are there, woman. Now silence yourself, before I do it." He said darkly, smirking when he saw that same challenging stare.

And she did silence herself. Though it wasn't because she was intimidated by him. It was more for her benefit than anything else.

How else was she supposed to escape?

She sighed. She'd have to force herself to suck up to this idiotic bastard of a prince. Oh, great cosmos, why did she do to get captured? All she's ever done was help people.

She supposed it was only a matter of time. Her luck would have had to run out at some point.

She snapped her head at him, calming herself. "I said my name is Bulma." She reminded.

Vegeta continued walking. "And what of it?"

She followed, finding the long hall darkening each time she took a step. "You needed a reminder. Since you can't say it right." She hissed.

"Hmph," Vegeta noticed they were close, "A ridiculous name. It's un-Saiyan-like." His eyes roamed her once more. "Considering your disfiguration, the foul name is appropriate."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips, tail flickering in annoyance, "Is there any sentence you say that _doesn't_ sound _insulting_!?" She asked, fuming.

Vegeta's own tail wiggled upon hearing the feistiness in her voice once more. _Good_. That was more like it. "The truth is so insulting to you, woman?" He asked, grinning smugly at her.

Bulma walked until she was right beside him. Pressing her finger against his chest, she boldly spoke, "You—" And stopped short when Vegeta grabbed her hand.

His eyes, cold, unwavering, sought out her own, looking right through her.

_Her_ eyes, warm and challenging, sought back, looking deep into his. Glowing, he realized, in this dark hall. Her eyes were luminescent.

"Do not attempt to challenge me, female. You will surely die if you provoke me," He warned, pulling her closer, unaware that he was losing himself in those lovely centers again.

She glowered, "And if I do?" She whispered, fierce.

The Prince felt the brush of her tail against his thigh, his own reaching back for hers. This was dangerous. It made the hairs on his primal limb ruffle uncomfortably. He scoffed and Vegeta pushed her away, making her stumble but not fall.

"We're here." He announced, turning his back to her in an attempt to hide his face. Bulma understood the signal, and she growled at the offense. Turning your back on a Saiyan meant that they were no threat. _Pathetic_.

She rubbed her wrist, still gazing even as he opened the door and left himself vulnerable to her.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

The lights turned on, and before her was a washroom.

"Go do your stupid business and come back to me at once. I am not a patient man," Vegeta ordered, crossing his arms, leaning by the door. His eyes watched her reaction attentively, as always.

Bulma seemed a bit in awe at the pretty white tiles. It smelled quite pleasant in here, and it was clean. Vegeta wondered if she'd ever seen something such as this. Perhaps she was more on the wild side...

Her tail moved on its own accord, happy to know that she had a chance to clean up. "Wow," She muttered, noticing a neatly stacked pile of clothes and some metal attachments that didn't seem part of the outfit. Walking toward it, she grinned and picked up the material.

The armor was very small, similar to that of the prince's. She looked at her chest, frowning. "You know, I don't think this would fit," She admitted, picking up the black spandex and looking over to the indifferent prince.

Vegeta wouldn't tell her that he went through hell to grab her those clothes. He would let her assume that they were placed there conveniently. "They stretch, stupid woman." He replied.

"Oh," Bulma said, placing it down, "Alright then, that's good. What's it made out of?" She questioned, rubbing it.

Vegeta grunted. "I have no interest in what it is made out of." He replied.

Bulma issued him a dry look. "You don't know."

Vegeta glared, "Stop stalling, and go bathe yourself! I don't have all day here, so hurry the hell up." He yelled, annoyed that she was right. It wasn't as if Frieza told his soldiers anyway.

Bulma released an exasperated sigh. "Sheesh, fine then, Mr. Grumpyass," She barked, grabbing the clothes and walking off. _So much for being civil..._ She thought bitterly, mad. She stopped.

Before she completely got covered by the walls, Vegeta saw her peek her head out.

Vegeta was uneasy when he saw her mood was changed yet again. She appeared calmer.

"Are there any towels?"

Vegeta could care less if there were any or not. He had his own in his restroom, and he wasn't about to let her use them. "Look around by the showers, stupid girl." He grumbled in reply.

"Thanks," She said, sounding grateful. And she was.

Vegeta decided not to question her sudden change. He figured females were weird anyway.

Not long, before he spoke to her again about hurrying up when he still saw her looking at him, she had left, and Vegeta waited, patient despite his comment.

He could hear one of the showers turning on, the farthest from him, and he smirked. It seemed he mistook her calm countenance. She was smart not to let herself get so close to him.

Ignoring her scent, he looked off and remained until she came back. He would stay.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

"When is Lord Frieza returning?"

Launch stopped messing with the beam gun on her desk to regard the new person that entered the room. She glared, "How the fuck should I know?" She grumbled, ignoring the tall Saiyan and continuing her little project that was keeping her life on the line.

Raditz crossed his arms. He could still smell his scent all over the female. She hadn't gone off to another... "Your comrades should know," He spoke, eyeing the object she was messing upon.

Launch stopped again, putting her hands on her hips. "And? You think I give a shit about em'?" She asked, laughing, "They're all weird. I don't talk to weird," She told him.

Raditz rose an eyebrow. "Yet you've spoken to me, broad."

"You saying you're weird?" Launch laughed, "Oh that's rich."

Raditz glared, "I meant it in a way where you do not associate with others only of your own species." He paused, smirking, "Which, as far as I know, none exist in this ship. Which would imply you don't have any friends at all."

Launch whipped out her gun from the back of her skirt. "Talk like that again, and it won't be just your dick I'm blowing off," She growled, "I'm not about to be disrespected in my work time!"

Raditz's tail had wiggled at the phrase. This female had some guts to her. "I see..." He muttered, tensing when her finger began to press more onto the trigger. He had been told by Vegeta in a mocking tone that the female before him had specifically made her gun strong enough to pierce Saiyan flesh. All because of him.

Raditz would swoon, but he hated this female as much as he...

He closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't soft. "No matter," He said, glaring, "I did not come in here only to ask for Lord Frieza's return."

"Oh yeah?" Launch asked, still pointing her gun at him as she focused her eyes and her other hand back on what she was working on, "What else did you want? Another dick suck off? Fuck off, I'm busy."

Raditz blinked. "No, stupid hag," He hissed, getting a tad peeved by her behavior, "I came to ask you a favor."

Launch rose an eyebrow. "And what the hell do I owe you, asking me for favors?" She smirked.

Raditz wondered how low he'd have to get.

He narrowed his eyes.

"The Female Saiyan..."

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

After Bulma had taken her steaming shower and struggled to put on the odd yet stretchy garment onto her body, she had shuffled her hair dry and floated with a heavy heart back to where she had last seen Vegeta. Considering how long she purposely took, she questioned eagerly if her assumptions about him leaving because of his impatience were correct.

Her face fell with exasperation when she still found him there. Though, her mild annoyance gave away to confusion, wondering why the rough Saiyan had stayed. It wasn't like she had done things for him. She wanted him to hate her, just so he could stay away.

_'He took you too. And for reasons he won't share.'_

She couldn't understand. All her reasonings were debunked. She couldn't sense any other similar Saiyan ki. Only of two. Others were far too weak.

She huffed. She'd have to figure it out.

Throwing the used bandages into a bin, she made her way toward him, wondering what he had in store for her next.

Vegeta hadn't heard her approach. In fact, because he was so busy furiously staring at the wall beside him, he was startled when she poked his shoulder.

Bulma didn't gasp when Vegeta had grabbed her hand and twisted her finger, expecting the reaction. "I'm done," She told him in a bored tone, feeling no pain from his hold.

He let her go and sniffed the air. "So it seems," He said bluntly, glaring at her. In truth, he really liked her smell, and he was glad her natural smell was still radiating off of her in strong waves.

Bulma said nothing and stroked her limb.

"Took you long enough," He scathed, shouldering her hard when he walked toward the table where the metal objects lay.

She scowled and crossed her arms. "You could've _left_." She sibilated. What was with this guy!?

Vegeta knew that. He never waited for anyone. "And let you escape?" He asked, which made her rigid, "How foolish do you think I am?"

Bulma flinched when he was suddenly up in her face. "Testing my patience won't make me leave. It'll only grant you broken limbs and torn skin," He growled, clapping the metal objects onto each wrist of her arms. "Remember that the next time you try to pull something as stupid as that."

She gasped and stumbled back when she felt something burn through them. She composed herself quickly and attempted to remove them afterward, growling. To no avail could she pry them off, so, she, instead of showing pain, took it, glaring right into the Prince's eyes. "What the hell did you put on me?" She asked, fisting her palms. Briefly, a purple and blue shine enveloped her hands.

"None of your concern, repulsive peasant," He replied, holding back a grin at seeing the strength of the female. If he had put those metal cuffs around another being, they would be howling in pain.

Bulma lifted her hands, "It _is_ my business if it's on my body, you prick!" She barked. Then, she stopped, taking a good look at them. They hurt. A lot. It felt like the metal was trying to crush her bones. It was white shiny metal, smooth despite its prickling pain, with odd lettering on them, looking like cuffs without the chain. The letters were gold.

She tried to decipher what the odd language was, trying to recollect which it was out of the 50 she'd learned in her life. However, none would match.

Vegeta saw her try and remove it, picking at the cuffs with her nails. If only she knew that only _he_ could do such a thing. She was powerless, and he knew no matter how hard she tried, she would not succeed in opening them. His power was the only thing able to unlock them. "Stupid girl," Vegeta insulted lowly, grabbing her wrists and pulling her toward him, lessening the pain, "You cannot remove these things."

She narrowed her eyes into his. "Don't try me." She mumbled, glancing down at the cuffs that were no longer as painful as they were. Warm, gloved hands trapped the golden hue onto them.

Vegeta didn't realize his tail was moving from side to side, indicating his joy at seeing the female's strength, too busy with his ongoing study with the female Saiyan. Truly, he was disturbed at himself for responding this way, but he was somewhat in a decent mood when he got a good rile out of her. Instinct, for his Saiyan-self, urged him to play with the girl he thought he had at his mercy.

It was similar to an itch of fighting, but really... something else. He was only 21, and it only made sense that she, to what he assumed, was a 19-year-old female, would bring this from him.

A... playfight of sorts.

Bulma relaxed only a tad when his tight grip dwindled. As Vegeta assessed what his traitorous mind was desiring him to do, Bulma was calculating her position.

She didn't know what to expect from him when he distanced himself some more from her. Would he knock her unconscious and trap her back in his room? Or would he keep her conscious enough to get whatever it was he wanted? He was always threatening her, and she knew he wasn't joking. It seemed that although an awful person, he at least kept his word.

_So far_ , he had. It was stupid to think keeping his word was a good thing. He could keep his word for all the bad things and not the good. For all she knew, he could also be lying! She didn't trust him—How could she? _They just met_ —and considering how he kept looking at her, she questioned when she would get jumped.

"I'll break these," She hissed at him, expectant. She wanted to see how much of an issue she could be. If he intended to keep her here, she'd make certain he wouldn't get peace.

Vegeta sneered and removed his hands completely, letting the pain vanish all at once. " _I'll break you_." He threatened, turning away.

Bulma frowned. It was annoying being on edge all the time, tail scattered every second. And it was all this stupid Prince's fault.

"You wouldn't," She snapped, confident.

Vegeta wasn't sure how to feel when he saw her fearless smirk. Part of him wanted to vanquish it from her face and prove her wrong, but the other part of him (that was annoyingly winning) wanted to elicit a more prideful reaction such as those. It fitted her well, and he liked her undeterred nature. But he was a prince. And a Prince didn't tolerate such crude behavior.

Deciding to ignore his constant conflict, he straightened his tail, "Come now, peasant," He growled, curling the limb around his waist once more, "You wasted enough time as it is."

"Not until you tell me what these are," She grumbled, stubborn. She wouldn't even attempt to leave until he told her what he had put on her. It was painful, and she feared for what it could be.

Aggravated, Vegeta shot the wall beside her in warning, and she didn't even flinch. No, she had remained as still as a statue, glaring profusely at him.

He couldn't help but smirk. "Good," He said, and walked off, making her follow, "You may not be as pathetic as you let on." He admitted, eyes glittering pride.

Bulma fisted her hands from in front of her, figuring out his intention.

She remained quiet.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

Bulma was bored.

Despite his warnings of hurting her, she realized she couldn't care less if that's what she wanted. At this point, she would take that than this long and quiet walk. Not death, of course, but a good beating. She liked fighting, and reliving the fight she had shamefully lost, she realized he was the first opponent who had beaten her not with brute force, but with logic.

She wasn't completely unaware of how his eyes had explored her figure back when they were on the planet. Amidst her anger, she let herself become vulnerable, and he had used that to his advantage. The way his eyes had paused to study her and his body dodge most of her attacks made her a tad pleased.

A frown came to her face somewhere along their walk. Her anger was her downfall. It was not out of nowhere. Sure, it had been building up because the little gremlin's were refusing her proposal of simple fruit, but the little creatures were the nicest aliens she'd ever met. She visited them often and had even made friends with some. So, the fact that now their entire race was extinct in only a matter of days was making her unhappy.

She wasn't unfamiliar with death. She'd seen her fair share and had even caused some, most on accident and some forced. She knew death was normal, and she didn't really care for it all that much.

But to see the genocide of a place she had grown into since she was a little girl... It nerved her. She groaned. Her ship was most likely gone as well, considering the planet. All the little things she had of her family were gone.

She shook her head. She'd have to go without them now.

It was all she could do. The Saiyan way, her parents taught her. Before they got captured.

She sighed. Fighting Vegeta was a mistake. She supposed she was angry, but... it wasn't the right call.

She knew that now with a clearer mind, the fight that Vegeta would give her would be a good and fair one. Though the new gear that she had on may cripple her.

She glanced at the cuffs and rubbed them. She still didn't know what their purpose was for and she suspected it was supposed to signify something. Those who would walk past the two would give her odd looks, eyeing especially at the metal wrapped around her wrists.

There were some who dared stare at her longer than needed to, with thirsted eyes that made her uncomfortable; those she would stop and sneer at.

Some would stop and grimace, leaving her be, but those more obtrusive continued their obvious gaze. If Vegeta wasn't there, she would have blasted them away. Funny thing was, though, as soon as she walked closer to the prince, the idiotic creatures would stop.

She hummed and pondered her options, grinning internally at the realization that maybe this Prince wasn't so useless as she thought. Well, that 'useless' thought was eradicated when he took her to the washroom to clean up. He had some level of power here, and she intended to use it to leave this place. That is until she got bored of it. As of right now, she was weary but otherwise fascinated, since nothing of this sort ever really happened to her.

It was interesting, to say the least.

"Man," She called for him, eyeing another being who didn't stop despite her closeness with Vegeta. When he didn't turn around, she turned away from the creature walking past and grabbed Vegeta's shoulder, "M—"

"Hands off, peasant," Vegeta growled at her, removing her hand and glaring as if insulted.

She moved back at the harshness of his tone, and settled, frowning. "The things in here are making me uncomfortable. They don't know what _not_ _staring_ means," She complained, glaring back to a retreating figure that seemed to walk faster.

Vegeta blinked away the stupor of her calling him 'man.' He almost turned, but stopped because, as the prince, he expected to be addressed as such. Because he was so busy with what just transpired, he hadn't realized the miserable insects of this ship were walking along now that they entered a more public area, and he felt his blood boil at the thought of those weaklings even looking at him _or_ her.

He rose an eyebrow, "And I should mind, _why_? They are insignificant and a waste of time. They do not affect me in any way."

Bulma thought about it quickly. "And?" She asked, biting her tongue at her lack of argument.

Vegeta eyed the girl, thinking. He didn't want them staring _at all_. He glared behind her. "What, are you afraid they will harm you? Are you that much of a weakling?" He huffed, waving off her stupid concern.

Bulma grit her teeth, "I would get rid of them myself, but _someone's_ grumpyass said not to _touch_ anything," She fizzed. Her hand brushed her long hair back, "It isn't my fault I'm not allowed to beat up those things," She rolled her eyes.

Vegeta was about to argue when the girl came closer, "I'm a Saiyan," She said, poking his chest, "I don't like being looked at as if I'm a damn snack to eat," She rose her finger, creating a cerulean ball at the tip, "If they try to do that again, they're getting blasted." She warned, eyes locked and expecting, oblivious to the fact that she was trespassing into his personal space.

Vegeta's tail had uncurled and swayed giddily in a slow-motion from side to side. His eyes prevailed hard but his restraint was coming loose, and sensing the smell of battle from the pretty woman was arousing him.

He scowled. This was the last female Saiyan and she was his. That was obvious. The point that he was resisting forming an attachment to her was clear; he wanted to become stronger, not meddle around with a girl. That is what he told himself, at least.

If she were to have come during his teen years... He would have regretfully fallen for her charm. The angry, bold charm she wore proudly.

He couldn't risk it now. He should just get rid of her. It would be better for him.

He craved power, not a girl. He didn't have time to deal with whatever it was that she wanted. She was already making him do things he hadn't even done for Nappa and Raditz. She wasn't supposed to be anything special.

And besides, part of him couldn't stand her.

She was a Saiyan, but she wasn't the type of Saiyan he knew.

His eyes became cold.

She had no use...

"Got it?" She spoke again, seeing no reaction from the male. "That goes for you too," She sassed, smirking, "I'll make your pounding less painful, though. Just because," She flirted, suddenly dropping the look on her face upon realizing what she'd done. Why did she always have the bad habit of flirting at such inappropriate moments? She was even flirting with her damn kidnapper...

She stepped back and Vegeta saw her go rigid and wrap her tail around her waist. He forgot to tell her to hide it.

Vegeta was unsure of how to react. His hands itched to take the female. But he didn't understand why there was a disturbance within him of either her life or her entirety.

Taking her life would be easier. He hadn't gotten attached, nor would he ever.

_'This was the last female Saiyan. She is still part of your people, odd coloring or not.'_

He wondered.

_'Your father did not allow disfiguration. Defective, weak Saiyans. She is weak. She is of no use to you, and she is not the Saiyan you would have wanted.'_

He grunted at her, and turned, arms crossed. He continued to walk.

And she followed.

_'She is a Saiyan nonetheless. A hope.'_

He cast a side-glance at her, and as he expected, she walked with dignity. With pride.

_'It does not matter what she looks like,'_ he told himself, angry all of a sudden, sensing weakness, _'She is still part of your race.'_

_And she..._

_She is beautiful._

He stood and she stopped as well. Vegeta gave the other aliens glares, and they stepped away even if they were already walking off, from the door. The conflicted prince opened it.

"Nappa," Vegeta spoke up, stepping in and letting the female deal with the closing entry. Bulma glared at his rudeness.

The tall, bald Saiyan stopped exercising to regard his superior. "Yes, Vegeta?" He answered, standing up with a smirk on his face, choosing to ignore the female.

Vegeta stepped away and allowed Nappa to look at Bulma, who was busy scouting the place.

"Spar."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, Saiyans, am I right?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if I should continue...
> 
> Toodles~
> 
> Ana.


End file.
